Before the Journey
by From Pen to Paper
Summary: The story of Kento and Mallie Marek, the parents to Galen Marek, also known as Starkiller.  Taking place shortly before the birth of their son, Kento and Mallie struggle to find peace within a war torn galaxy.  Soon to be deleted.
1. Chapter 1

**Since there is not much history given of Starkiller's parents I decided to write one. So here is the story of Starkiller's parents and the events that lead up to his apprenticeship with Darth Vader. ****Because this is my first "long" story feedback is highly appreciated, if there are any suggestions on how I can improve this story I would love to hear them. Reviews are always welcome and please enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Embracing each other in this moment is all they could do for solace but even that wasn't enough. <em>

Her green expressive eyes nervously met her husband's brown ones.

"You really need to be more careful out there, I hate worrying about you…"she said trailing off while dabbing a damp cloth against the largest of the gashes on his forehead. He cast his eyes down, he knew how she felt, because it was the same way he felt about her. He flickered his protective eyes back to hers. Sparks danced between their gazes.

"Mallie, you don't need to tell me to be careful. I can take care of myself, It's you I worry about. I can't stand it when we aren't at the same battles because then I can't protect you," said Kento his firm strong voice rising slightly. Mallie didn't respond but continued to clean his wounds. Her movements were graceful and nurturing. He simply watched her. To him she was the most beautiful woman in the entire galaxy, from her light green eyes that reflected her passion, her light brown hair that sometimes reflected flecks of gold in the sun, to her warm comforting hands that so often reached out to his own battered ones.

Kento could never quite grasp the idea that she and him were together. It seemed like he was only dreaming sometimes, they had seemed so wrong for each other from the start. He was a passionate warrior and she was a gentle creature who never seemed ready for the horrors of a war. They had met on the battlefield after she had unceremoniously landed on top of him while pushing him out of the way from oncoming blaster fire. He was angry with her; she had tried to save him when he clearly did not need saving. He loved the feeling of being a lone wolf in battle and with her saving him it made him feel weak.

Fortunately for him those feelings had changed over time. Being in the wars had come with a heavy price. He had watched a numerous amount of his friends fall beside him and so when his feelings for her began to grow he chided himself for doing so. He didn't want to create such a strong connection with her that it might break him if she too fell. Warriors weren't supposed to feel this way let alone a Jedi warrior. Initially he had decided to ignore her, refusing even to talk to her but soon found this task was near impossible as the pull between them grew.

Regardless of that pull, they had agreed to remain friends, allies really, and she opened up to him revealing more to her being than just being so sickly beautifully to him. Through her words she began to show him the horrors and irreversible consequences of war. For the first time in his life he was able to see through someone else eyes, and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of jade he had encountered. His mind soon adopted her ideas of peace as opposed to the glory of war that he only previously known. Still, he sometimes found that he wanted to be a warrior, but his desire to keep her in his life started to cause a change in his attitude. She was the only thing in his life that didn't take a backseat to his heroic images of bloodshed. Mallie and Kento married shortly, in secret, after discovering their feeling for each other were too strong to be pushed aside despite the many attempts. While others would wait till the war ended they both decided against it, feeling that they couldn't wait, because they weren't sure when they could get the chance if one of them perished in battle. Their relationship was simple enough, he was her world and she was his and had been so for the past five years.

She finished cleaning his wounds then promptly threw out the cloth and began tidying up the small compartment they sometimes had time to share when the other Jedis weren't around. These stolen moments together were precious to both of them as there were too few. Being a secretly married Jedi couple came with its challenges. They could never embrace in public, let alone hold each others hands for fear of being detected so they had developed a silent form of love and communication. She pulled an old worn chair away from the metal table and scooted it close to him, sitting down her eyes shot to the door as if waiting for someone to walk in and discover their happy secret. No one came.

"Kento, I…"she took a deep breath in, took his hands in hers and tried to meet his soft brown eyes with her own responsive jade eyes, "I should have said something earlier but now I don't think I can hide it any-," her sentence was cut short as a fellow Jedi walked in wanting a word with Kento. Their hands separated in an instant retreating back to their respective robes. She immediately sprang from her seat as if she had been struck by electricity and made her way to the door.

"Thanks Kento, I'll keep that in mind, "she said in a monotone voice with her back facing him, not even giving him a second look back, before walking out into the corridor. The door slid shut behind her. Mallie leaned her back up against the wall feeling confused, afraid, and uncharacteristically downtrodden. Righting herself back up, she walked quickly, passing by fellow friends, who tried to engage her in conversation but she kindly refused their offers, her calm face hiding her emotions; she turned a corner and found herself outside in the strange foliage of their newest battlefield. She quickened her pace feeling the need to be alone. Finally when she was a far enough distance away to cry without someone seeing she let her tears fall freely.

"What have I done?" she sobbed out. How could I have been so foolish? Mallie thought to herself. She had gone against the Jedi code, fallen in love and now this… This is not what she thought her life would be like. She had been so proud, as a child, in the temple dedicating her life to the Jedi way. After her own master's demise she promised to uphold the Jedi ordeals. The trees around her were unwelcome strange and the wind whipped her back, sending her braided hair in all directions, and she pulled her tan robes closer to her chest hoping to find some comfort in them. A hand rested itself on her back. She twirled around and was able only able to whisper, "Kento". He just looked at her for sometime watching the wind play with her hair before he spoke.

"Mallie, what's wrong? I can sense your uneasiness. Tell me, please. You can tell me anything. Please." He pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and buried her face into his chest but did not cry. She wanted to news to be blissful news instead of the inescapable situation it really was. He kissed her forehead taking in her floral scent at the same time. "Mallie, if this is about me please don't worry I can protect myself and you," he said trying to be reassuring. She shook her head. Mallie lifted her head and stared at him and with all the strength she could muster uttered,

"Kento, I'm pregnant".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Kento took a step back from his wife almost tripping on the roots that had twisted themselves in and out of the ground. He brushed his short brown hair back using both of his hands. He was in shock, no something more than shock. He head raced, his heart beat faster in his chest and he felt like he had been punched in the chest by a Wookie. He didn't look at Mallie but began pacing back and forth while she watched him nervously, twisting her hands into her long brown hair. He sat down on a large boulder for a second before bouncing back up to pace again.<p>

"Kento," she said softly reaching her hand towards him.

"How could you let this happen?" Kento yelled at her. He used a powerful force blast to turn the largest boulder into piles of rubble. Mallie was stunned; she knew he would be upset but his words stung her.

"Kento, I thought," she began but he cut her off sharply,

"Mallie, we already have enough trouble keeping our marriage a secret! How in the worlds do you think we can keep this a secret?" he manically laughed at his own words, "We'll be kicked out of the order, kicked out of the war! We won't be able to protect our friends! What were _you_ thinking Mallie? How could _you_ let this happen?" he spat at her. Her face changed instantly from one of dumb surprise to anger.

"_Me_? How could _I_ let this happen?" she took a deep breath in before continuing her retort, "If memory serves correctly I believe you had _something_ to do this pregnancy, Kento". Her lip quivered ever so slightly and Kento's face fell a bit but kept it's mask of anger. Trying not to let her voice crack she went on, "But I see what an inconvenience this is to _you._ I'm sorry. I'm sorry you can't go run off and be that war hero you always wanted to be. If that's what you want fine. Go. I'll leave and I won't bother you again. Don't try to find me, I wouldn't want to burden you". She finished her words in tears then ran from him, her face buried in her hands, leaving Kento behind in her wake of sadness and sorrow.

"Mallie…"

Mallie ran for some time before sitting down, under the shade of a large tree that looked as weary as she felt, and let her tears finish falling. She wasn't normally such an emotional person so she blamed the pregnancy. The greatest accomplishment she felt as a Jedi was her ability to control her emotions and so she tried to push Kento's words to the back of her mind, trying not to let them affect her. Still, somewhere in her heart Kento's words hung there like a stain and she was genuinely hurt. She weakly laughed at herself. What a fool she had been, she was just a dumb girl to really think that Kento could change that much for her. He was a warrior at heart. Her choice of following her heart seemed like a foolish idea now. If only she had been stronger, she would have been able to protect her heart so that it might not have been stolen then shattered by the very person who swore to keep it in tact. She closed her eyes, wiped her face of any stray tears then mediated. She needed to control her emotions before returning to the base, if someone even sensed her secret it could be catastrophic.

Kento searched every inch of the base for Mallie, when he returned, but he couldn't find her. He tried to seek her out using the force but couldn't sense anything but a large blur which meant she was trying to block him out. He couldn't blame her, even he couldn't stand to be around himself. Kento piled into the war room for their next debriefing for appearances but was hoping to find her there. While Master Windu started relaying the latest intel to the troopers and handful of Jedi Kento couldn't pay attention, his eyes kept scanning the crowd until he found her. Mallie stood among several of the clone soldiers avoiding his covert glances. Her expression was unreadable and something within him grew cold. Although her body language didn't reflect it Kento knew she had been crying and it was he who had made her cry. He clenched his fist around the hilt of his lightsaber until his hands held the imprints. Soon the meeting ended and the crowd started scattering, preparing themselves for their new assignments. Kento tried to get to Mallie but she quickly made her way through the crowd and he lost sight of her. He sighed inwardly before being bombarded by his friend Galen about his sudden disappearance early.

Mallie ignored the chatter from her friends, she excused herself and made a beeline for the same compartment, where earlier, things had been right, and tried to think of some type of plan. Her mind was a sea of thoughts and she could hardly swim, trying to grab onto one or two clear thoughts that might keep her afloat. Mallie figured that her best possible chance to leave without detection would be now while all the other Jedis were busy preparing. It was the only opening she could see so she knew that she had to take it. They wouldn't notice her absence, at least for a while. She started to throw some extra robes into a pile followed by a blanket and other things that could help her out until she had any real plans. She suddenly felt sick and this had nothing to do with the child growing within her, was she really prepared to leave without Kento? She shook her head, he had made it clear how he felt about this baby, so she continued to pack.

After her small pile of posessions were gathered she straightened up, arching her aching back and found herself absentmindedly toying with the chain around her neck. Maliie pulled it out from underneath her robes and removed it from around her slender neck. She found herself unable to prevent the tears that sat like a stranger on the edge of her eyes. Her eyes followed the silver path until it converged to a ring. The ring on the end of the chain was simple and beautiful, much like her marriage, she wore it under her clothing so that the others around her would not see and so that she could have a constant reminder of her love. Kento had presented this ring to her shortly after their marriage and she cherished it daily. With a heavy heart she laid the small token of her heart on the cold, lonely table. She recognized this to be the most pivotal moment in her life up to his point she did what she thought was necessary for not only herself but for the baby she was carrying. She must leave. Now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>The transport was hot, sticky and smelled as if a Rancor had thrown up inside of it. The children screamed and wailed as their parents did what parents do best and completely ignored them, loud laughs came from the group of teenage travelers sitting in the farthest corner from the doors, trying to hide the small amount of death sticks they had smuggled on board. The women cast covert looks to the men inviting them to come exchange words with them that held the promise of exchanging more than words. Even with all the noises and distractions raging around him Kento cold barely register it, only hearing silence and the unkind words, played over and over in his mind, he had shouted at the one person in the galaxy who brought him enough happiness that he was often lost for words.<p>

Kento sat virtually motionless as he rubbed his chest feeling the ring beneath the black worn cloth, he mistook as being a real shirt, and his heart plummeted. Running in every direction of the base, checking each and every single room, he hadn't been able to find Mallie in the short time before their deployment. Instead he found her ring lying in sorrow, alone and cold, it did not hold any of her warmth. He missed her. He bent over and started playing with his green saber crystal, trying to cause some type of distraction, his rough calloused hands felt the smooth sides of his crystal . His mind wandered back to his wife, instead of away from her, to a time before they were married. Her hair had been much shorter back then, and his manners towards her had been at their worst. He had tried to trade his crystal with Mallie's blue one, for he liked the hue it cast and was too lazy to go find his own blue one, but she playfully rejected the offer teasing him about his choice in saber colors. At the time he took this as a sign she wasn't interested in him but looking back later he learned that he simply didn't know when a woman was flirting with him. His mouth twitched into a small smile but returned to it's previous frown as he instantly remembered her absence.

The youthful man sitting to Kento's right noticed his quietness and spastic emotional face movements. After knowing Kento for so many year, he was still a mystery, even to Galen sometimes. Galen leaned back in his chair. The transport seemed especially over crowded to him today, but he generally enjoyed watching the lives of other people. Sometimes he lived vicariously through watching people, they were unburdened by the life of a jedi, and while he usually spent time eying the women today he was just too preoccupied by his friend's strange behavior so he had to strain his eyes away from the silky skin of the females onboard. Galen placed both his hands behind his sandy disheveled hair, looked to the ceiling and closed his silver eyes taking a deep breath in before saying,

"Marek, you're killing me today". Galen opened his eyes and ran his right hand through his hair one more time. While he would never admit this aloud Galen actually did care about his appearance, so he smoothed his hair back once more. Galen turned to face Kento. Kento, to Galen, had changed over the years. Both he and Galen had trained together in the temple as children, gone on countless missions together with their respective masters and both shared the same passion for war, well at least one of them still had that raging passion; Kento's of late seemed to be more like a dwindling flame. Regardless of losing that passion Galen still considered Kento a brother more than anything else. Kento sighed inwardly ignoring Galen's curious stare and obvious attempt to elicit a response from him. Galen scanned the transport again seeing if he had overlooked any of the females within his vicinity when he noticed one female that was not within sight.

"Wasn't Mallie, supposed to be on this transport with the rest us?" said Galen, raising an eyebrow turning to face Kento again. Kento furrowed his brow. Sometimes Kento guessed that Galen knew his secret, yet never said anything about it. Strangely enough this didn't bother him in fact Kento thought, it might be refreshing for _someone_ to know and Galen was as trustworthy as they came. Galen had always stood beside him and wouldn't turn him in even if he wanted to. Kento didn't respond so Galen tried his best at stimulating a conversation, teasing him that it must be Kento's old age of twenty six that caused his odd silence, but gave up shortly as Kento just sat glumly beside him.

"I guess she's on another transport," Kento replied coldly to a question that was asked a life time ago. Galen's lips pursed together but didn't let Kento see. Kento suddenly felt tired and rubbed his eyes, as Galen opened his mouth eager to have a conversation with his friend but Kento was way ahead of him stopping this train of thought in its tracks, "Galen, please. I'm not in the mood to talk today."

"Okay, fine" Galen threw up his hands defensively while his eyes traveled to a pair of very lovely Twi'lek twins walking by who were giggling uncontrollably after Galen winked at them. At least, thought Galen there will be some kind of entertainment on this voyage as he rose from his seat trailing after the twins. He changed his mind however as they sat down by a very strong looking Twi'lek male whose fist seemed to hold a power that could possibly kill him. Twenty-four was a nice age to be but he would like to see twenty-five so he made his way back to his seat sulking but still watching the twins out of the corners of his eyes.

After several hours of silence between the two, one awkward encounter with a rather rude Rodain, they finally arrived at their new destination. It wasn't their final one just a quick stop before they headed to the final one. It was merely a stop to talk to the council members and discuss the recent events regarding Palpatine's abduction, that was causing problems for everyone within the order. Kento sat up quickly, eager to stretch his legs, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Galen held him firmly in his chair. Even though Galen was often thought to be the "fun one" between the two of them he had his moments of maturity and wisdom that was often overlooked by the older members of the order. With a firm voice Galen cautioned his friend,

"Don't be distracted Kento, we're in a war." He let go of Kento's shoulder, lifted his own hood and made his own way off the ship and onto the platform.

Kento refocused his mind. Galen was right, besides pushing your emotions behind you was the Jedi way and apparently the only way Kento had currently. He restated the code within his mind after all her needed something to hold to right now. Kento straightened up and exited the ship into the sea of passengers whose lives seemed much less complicated than his own at this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter. Please excuse the shortness of my chapters of late I will come back and add more. I don't know much about the Star Wars universe so if there is anything out of place please let me know! Reviews are always welcome, please enjoy and I don't own anything.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>It was risky to return to Coruscant, considering many Jedis wandered the streets when they visited the temple, but it was the first place she thought to go, besides it would be easier to find a reliable ship that could take her to a safe place. She needed protection for both her and her unborn child. The sun was going down and it would getting dark soon, the moons replaced the sun's rays with their own white light, and the city streets along with the towering buildings began to glow with soft colored lights that appeared both welcoming and distant. This world completely transformed at dusk. The bars and clubs, quiet during the day, became overly crowded and rambunctious, as they were filled with people who during the day would ignore each other but during the night became intimately acquainted. Mallie had been walking for most the day with no real purpose or place to go, she stopped moving for a moment and felt extremely alone. There was no one she could turn to, no place to mediate, no promise of seeing her husband again and she felt broken. Her hands made their way down the dark blue cloth of her tunic, she ran her fingers over the slight curvature to her otherwise slim figure.<p>

"Don't worry," Mallie said lovingly towards her stomach, "We'll be okay". These words were more for her own reassurance than anything else. Her hands fell into the pockets of her robes, there was nothing in them, she sighed, being a Jedi didn't come with the promise of money. She debated with herself for a moment, would she dare go to the temple? She shook her head no. She could not give into these poor ideas no matter how inviting they might seem. If she went to the temple, there would be so many questions that she could not answer without serious consequence, such as why she wasn't with her assigned group during these wartimes. She thought back to the previous war meeting. She couldn't recall much of anything that was said. In fact she hadn't even been listening to the latest deployment destinations, as her mind was preoccupied, because she knew she would not be joining the others. She wandered the streets again with no real destination just thinking to herself, the walking merely gave the illusion that she had a purpose.

Inspiration suddenly struck her, as it often did when she was in trouble. There was a woman she knew, vaguely at best, on this busy planet who could possibly shelter her for the night. Even though Mallie didn't know the woman well she was still considered a friend the Jedis and wouldn't ask questions. Mallie tried to remember where the woman lived but figured if she headed in the general direction that her memory would resurface. Mallie picked up her belongings and headed in that direction careful not to attract too much attention from the local nightlife.

It was dangerous to be wandering around in the slums of the city without really knowing the right destination. Mallie felt wary as the strange men on the street eyed her with growing interest. For a moment she was afraid. She laughed at herself, why should she feel powerless it was these men who should feel afraid as she was quite skilled with a lightsaber. Even though her fighting skills were great, she often lacked the want to attack and attempted to avoid lifting her saber to another if she could help it. Mallie looked up at the club signs and realized she didn't know where she was. She was in unfamiliar territory. A deep harsh voice crept up behind her causing her to jump and turn around quickly on the spot.

"Aren't you a delicious piece of meat..." the disgusting voice said trailing off alluding to the worst possible scenario to Mallie. The owner of the unpleasant voice belonged to a large bulky creature whose scaly skin caused the night's lights to created a glossy affect on his body. The grip on her lightsaber's hilt tightened as a defensive measure.

She eyed her surroundings. Her eyes took in the males that began to circle around her, they started to close the circle, she counted them. There were about twelve or so people who made up this gang. Her eyes returned back to the scaly man who was easily the largest man in the group. He stood squarely in the middle, she assumed was the leader. He devoured Mallie's body with his eyes, he wanted her, and he would have her even if she didn't return the gesture willingly. He took one forceful step towards her.

* * *

><p>Kento hated these side trips, they always appeared so tedious to him. Galen however, didn't mind these quick stops at the temple in fact he seemed to look forward to them. Kento could never figure out why though considering every trip he made here with Galen, Galen spent it in the archives searchign for nothing really. Kento lowered his hood, he could see the sun disappear behind the largest towers as the city prepared for the night and he couldn't stop but admire the beauty of the city planet at night. Even though he enjoyed this planet Kento could never imagine setting up permanent residence here.<p>

Galen and Kento walked side by side, nearing the temple with every step, exchanging small quick banter mostly at Galen's expense. Galen cocked his head backward and laughed heartily, finally feeling like Kento was returning to his normal self, his head dropped back down to its usual level so he could scratch his nose. Scratching his nose, he stopped abruptly, when he noticed Kento wasn't beside him and looked back. Kento had stopped walking and was only a few paces behind him. Galen's joyful demeanor had changed again this time to concern, as the look on Kento face was that of pure panic.

"Kento?" he didn't move but whispered to himself so low Galen could hardly make out the words,

"…She's here…" he muttered, turned on the spot and started bolting in the opposite direction of the temple. Galen shouted after him,

"Marek. Marek! MAREK!" but Kento ignored his calls and ran faster rounding the corner, Galen grunted to himself and began to chase Kento but was lengths behind.

* * *

><p>Mallie struggled to free herself from the scaly hands around her neck that threatened to cut off her air supply completely. The men closed the circle. A few of them snickered and the leader pressed his face closer to Mallie's, his breath was unbearable. Her lightsaber lay ignited on the ground, useless to her, it's blue hue cast a terrifying shadow on her captor's face. She couldn't breath and was gasping for air.<p>

"I've never been with a Jedi before, "said the leader, his slimly voice seemed to scratch the ally walls, "especially such a beautiful one". With his other hand he stroked her face sending shivers down her back. His hand moved to the top of her robe preparing rip apart the fabric. In desperation, Mallie waved her fingers in front of the leader's face, attempting to use her powers to free herself, and managed to squeak out, "I will let you go and I will leave immediately". The smallest and weakest looking member of the group became glassy eyed and started to walk away before getting smacked on the back of the head by a pistol from a fellow member. The gang leader laughed viciously at her,

"I guess we're not all as weak minded as you'd think we are. Hand me that." He indicated to Mallie's saber, he took it firmly in his free hand from the man on his right and raised the blade to Mallie's face. She struggled to get free but couldn't. She felt a pang of sadness as she thought about the child she apparently would never see or would never look upon the face of her husband again. She closed her eyes preparing for death but it never came. She opened her eyes, when she heard a sick gurgling sound, and was in utter surprise to see the shocked look on her assailant's face and a green light protruding from his abdomen.

* * *

><p><strong>If you've made it this far, congratulations! Once again I do not own a thing. Reviews and always welcome and I hope you enjoyed this! Please, if there are any suggestions to this story I would love to hear them! Thanks for reading.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Mallie fell to the ground, as the hand around her neck dropped her suddenly, she rubbed her neck and was in a fit of uncontrollable coughs. Her saber fell before her as the scaly leader doubled over and fell to the ground his eyes still wide open wearing his last moments of sure surprise. She looked up to see her rescuer. He stood in an overprotective stance and eyed the other men around her. She was taken aback to see her husband standing there, he was so near to her. He had come back and was with her now. Mallie's chest rose with pride for him while his rose with a deep seeded anger.<p>

Kento face was contorted into a blind rage, ignoring the years of training, where he had learned to keep his emotions in check and never attack in anger. Several members of the gang quickly realized what was about to happen and started to leave tripping over one another. The bouncing crimson, green, gold, and purple lights from the nightclub eerily caressed Kento's face, he looked manic. He prepared to raise his green saber to strike down the rest of the males who had been prepared to witness Mallie's demise as they tried to flee the scene. He attacked. The movement was swift and precise as he tore through each man until there was only one left. The last fateful man was backing up against the wall of the ally, his hands raised defensively in front of his face. His forehead was drenched in sweat, his body was quivering and his eyes were shooting glances in each direction looking for some sort of savior. When none came, his eyes widen as he took in the sheer amount of dead comrades lying at Kento's feet and the fact that he would join them soon.

"Please" he begged Kento, sweat trickling down the side of his cheeks. Kento brushed the man's pleas aside, as well as his own Jedi ideals of attacking an unarmed person and thrust his saber down only to find it clashing with another. The connection of the two lightsabers created a shower of sparks that light up every corner of the ally, it was eerily beautiful.

Galen stood unmoving between Kento and the weak male. Without saying any words they both, deactivated their lightsabers and straightened up stiffly, but something between them had changed for the moment and a dark aura grew between the two. Kento was breathing hard and simply looked at Galen, whose face was unreadable. Galen turned to face the man he had just protected while Mallie's splutters called for Kento's attention so he darted for her.

After reaching his wife, Kento fell to his knees facing Mallie's surprised face. He had found her. He didn't quite know what to do or say but simply stared back at her with his own custodial expression. His eyes searched hers for the words he wanted to say, but his mouth moved wordlessly, and then placed his hands on her arms searching for any possible sign of injury but found none. Relief welled up inside of him. To him, it didn't matter that he had just taken the lives of so many as long as his love was safe. He looked over his shoulder at Galen, who was trying to calm the man he had saved from Kento's emotional rampage. Galen was too preoccupied to take notice of Mallie and Kento, so he took advantage of the situation. Kento reached underneath his robes and yanked at the chain that held Mallie's ring. With ashamed eyes he placed the chain and its contents into the tender hand of his wife, closing his own fingers around hers. This action said more than actual words could.

Mallie's brunette hair fell around her, creating a curtain to hide her face. With graceful movements she fingered the delicate chain that woven itself in and out of her hand as well as her heart strings. Mallie's eyes sparkled with unshed tears, looking between her husband's war scarred face and the ring in her hand, she leapt forward, fully aware of Galen's presence behind them. To her, this single gesture of Kento's was the most caring thing he had ever done in his life and some some reason she was absurdly proud of him in that moment. Her arms wrapped themselves around Kento's stiff neck, which loosened upon her touch and kissed him passionately. Kento was caught off guard for a moment but eagerly returned her affection, while his arms slid around her back and he held her close. To him the kiss was a reassurance that she was safe and would never leave his side. Her hands lovingly cupped his face while he scooped the back of her hair into his hands. When they finally broke apart Mallie's eyes shot upwards at Galen who only stood feet behind Kento's back.

He just stood there, not sure what to make of the situation and his face reflected this, as his eyebrows were raised and his mouth was open to form a small "o". Taking this rare moment of silence from Galen as pure shock Kento helped Mallie up to her feet, now that there were not more secrets between him and his brother; he kept his hand firmly placed around Mallie's tender waist. She gripped Kento's robes nervously as Galen ran a hand through his wavy blonde locks before awkwardly saying,

"I always thought there was something between you two but never really had proof, well uh…until now," he said as an off comment but his voice grew serious, "What are you going to do?" Mallie and Kento exchanged glances. There was something between them, an unspoken bond, they didn't need words as they were connected together by something more. Galen observed his quiet transfer, he had never witnessed anything more private in his life so he felt the need to look away but couldn't.

"We're leaving," replied Kento flatly as Mallie nodded in agreement, "We can't stay with the order any longer". His grip on his wife tightened, "She's pregnant Galen". Galen stood frozen his mind was racing. Pregnant? Mallie? He looked at Galen and Mallie, they were both so young, one a warrior the other a comforting angel, now they would raise a child together giving up their entire past. The idea seemed unfeasible but it existed in the form of thr two people before him.

If Kento left, Galen would lose his dearest companion and friend, but he understood the need to abandon everything they once held in the highest importance. Galen simply nodded back to the couple who peered at him anxiously as if somehow seeking his approval. Both he and Kento stepped forward, embracing each other as brothers and when they separated Mallie took Kento's place kissing Galen sweetly on the cheek, her warmth was overwhelming. Sliding her delicate hand in his, Mallie and Kento began to walk away only to pause as Kento looked back for a final time at his friend.

Galen stood there, letting time pass, the club lights danced upon his face, pondering about the future of his friend and his own. No doubt he would have to return to the temple, alone, he would simply tell the masters, and Kento's own master, the self-dismissal of the two Jedis. His lips curled into a small smile as Galen couldn't help but feel joy for the couple, he didn't know of that many Jedis who fell in love, his smile faded slightly. His mind was drawn back to the earlier events of the night. Kento had not been in control of his emotions; this was a trait that Galen knew Kento had struggled with for years, if this problem grew…

Galen's eyebrows knitted themselves together. He thought about the dangers of being in love. Being in love created passion, and from passion stemmed anger, anger in turn created a seed that could potentially lead a person, even as strong as Kento, away from the light. Love, he wondered, could it also lead back to the light once a person was consumed by darkness? Galen scolded himself, he needed to have more faith in his friend and in his wife. Mallie had always kept a special place within his own heart, she had this effect on many people, her gentle nature was unsuitable for battle but the comfort and warmth she exuded was a highly rare trait in any person. He trusted that Mallie would keep Kento in check and protect him from the dark, as she was a guiding light. His face smoothed out as he started his trek to the temple but not before silently wishing Mallie and Kento good luck and that the force may be with them both.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Mallie pressed her forehead against the chest of her husband only for a moment as to breath him in, she then returned to her previous position, her head resting on his arm. She watched her husband sleep, curled into the confines of his strong muscular body. She couldn't deny that he was handsome man, she traced the small cleft in his chin with the pad of her thumb, then made her way to the small scars left on his prominent jaw line from being in the front lines of battle, she lightly kissed each one.<p>

It always amazed her how peaceful he looked when he slept as his face was usually masked in hardness unless he was looking at her. His eyes would melt into hers and she felt as if they had an unspoken connection, as if their expressions always said more than words. Her hand felt the whiskers on his cheeks and she smiled warmly to herself, amazed at the love she had been fortunate to find.

All those years of being told that love was dangerous and could lead a person to the dark side seemed silly to her now. How could something,this beautiful, shared between two people lead done a path that would be full of destruction. She felt a small movement in her lower abdomen and she couldn't help but widen her smile. These past few months were full of happiness, she and her love had traveled far away and were unburdened by the war, her child within her continued to grow, and best of all their love did not have to be kept a secret any longer.

She laughed as her husband's hand slid up her back, tickling her ever so slightly, and played with her wavy light brown hair that fell midway down her bare back. He kept his eyes closed but began to twirl his fingers in her hair while she caressed his cheek. She thought to herself about the life they had once shared in the order, they were never allowed these sweet moments together. She pressed her lips to his and his long lashes opened to reveal the chocolate irises beneath them; he added pressure of his own to her lips. They just laid there together in their bed reveling in their closeness.

"Kento?" she asked quietly trying not to break the sweet moment between them.

"Hmm…"he mumbled closing his eyes again.

"When she comes…"

"She?" Kento's eyes popped open raising an eyebrow staring into her innocently green eyes.

"Yes. She, "Mallie answered stubbornly, "You know how I feel about little girls. Besides girls are easier to raise. All right fine. He or she" She added as Kento's eyebrow rose higher and higher and she was afraid it might disappear into his hairline. She continued, "When our _child_ arrives what will we do?"

"What do you mean?" he propped himself up on his elbow.

"How will we raise them? Do we even want to train him or her, do we want that life for our baby?" she paused and whispered without meeting her husband's eyes, "…or how will we keep them safe?" Kento had no reply. Mallie's fears spread into him.

Mallie turned over, her back now facing his chest. She breathed out feeling unsure. Kento wrapped his arms around her figure and placed his hands on her now swollen stomach. He could feel his child moving slightly beneath the safety of their mother's womb. Mallie absent-mindedly played with the ring she wore around her neck.

"Mallie," he said pressing his face into her hair, "Nothing will ever happen to you, to our child, to our family. Nothing I promise you that". She turned to face him again,

"Do you mean that Kento? Do you promise?"

"I promise." His voice was so firm that there was no doubt he intended to keep it. They lay there in each other's arms until she fluttered her eyelids shut and fell asleep. Careful not to wake her Kento rose from the bed and got dressed.

He watched the people walk by his living room window, a few clone troopers passed by as well. He and Mallie had traveled to Tatooine hoping that the war wasn't that prominent here. They were correct but no planet could escape some imprint and the troopers here were evidence of that. Kento nodded to them and they acknowledged him back. Kento had accidently exposed himself as a Jedi to the troopers but they paid no heed. It didn't bother him to know that they knew in fact he was revealed because then he felt some connection to the war. Raising a family was a sacrifice but it was well worth it. Kento thought about the life he had now, he wasn't the war hero he had always imagined himself to be, nor was he the obedient Jedi un-swayed by emotions.

His wife lay sleeping in the next room unaware that sometimes he felt helpless and afraid. He had promised to protect his new family but sometimes he doubted if he really could. The sun poured itself into the room creating a golden tone to all the furniture and Kento himself. Even with all this warmth Kento felt cold, haunted by his dreams of late.

His nightmares had grown steadily worse over the last few months. He often saw a young man with features not that different from his own sometimes standing above Kento's head with a crimson blade positioned to strike. Other times he dreamed that he could hear screaming, he could smell fires and felt betrayal, anger and despair. His dreams were always blurry and unclear but there was only one image that was clear, his family's crest was in every single nightmare. He was grateful Mallie never noticed his uneasiness when he woke up in the morning. Kento tried to push these dreamed aside but could never quite get rid of the feelings left by the night visions. He tried to meditate on these but his efforts were fruitless.

Sometimes he wanted to tell Mallie about these dreams but he didn't want to unload his own burdens onto her and showing this kind of weakness, well he couldn't be weak not in front of her. He was a selfish man and knew it; he could never be completely open to his wife while she spilled her secrets willingly.

"You look tired. You should get back to bed," Mallie said playfully curling her finger at him beckoning him over to her. She stood in the doorway wrapped in a soft white robe. Her figure had softened over the course of her pregnancy but she was still as gorgeous as ever. Kento stood watching her with a playful smile on his face, when he didn't come over to her she stepped forward to him swaying slightly while grabbing the doorframe and placing a hand cautiously over her stomach. Kento rushed forward to catch her if needed.

"I'm sorry," she said trying to regain her balance, "I can't walk properly anymore with this". She indicated to her large frame. Kento laughed with her along with her. She sat at the table, the light reflected in her eyes, her hair shone with gold streaks, her cup cuddled in her hands. Kento was in front of the window again watching the lives of others passing by. Mallie could sense his boredom, she had to admit that sometimes this quiet life was a bit dull compared to the previous one they had. Staring into her mug she said,

"Kento, if you want you could go. Go back to the battles for a while. Our child isn't coming yet. I can protect myself. I know you miss them I know-" He cut her off sharply with his soft but hard reply,

"No. Mallie I won't leave. I won't deny that I miss the order," he turned to face her, "but I would miss you more and if I missed our child's birth or you got hurt somehow I could never forgive myself"

"I'm selfish to make you stay here, really Kento, I am," she said as he opened his mouth to speak, "But I'm glad I'm selfish enough to keep you here". She stood on her toes so that she could kiss his forehead before she went to the shower.

The afternoon was spent in peace, Mallie read on the couch, made a baby list, and washed clothing, while Kento left to go into town to gather some metal so that he could repair the fixtures on the outside of their home.

It was in the crowded market that Kento felt something. He could feel the trace of someone familiar. It couldn't be. Why would _he_ be here on this isolated and dry planet? Before Kento could confirm his suspicions he was hit on the back of the head. Igniting his saber he twirled around only to meet the laughing face of his friend Galen. Kento could hardly believe his eyes. He hugged Galen, releasing him he asked incredulously,

"What are you doing here? I thought for sure you would be on a more interesting planet such as Felucia? I mean look around," he hand gestured to the apparent wasteland. He paused for a minute thoughtfully, "You didn't come here to find me, did you?"

"Oh Kento, you're making me blush," Galen said jokingly, "You think that I would come here for you? How touching. I was sent here with a squad. The masters have given me the most boring task in the entire galaxy. I just take my small army with me as we spend a week or so on planets checking for any signs of resistance. What I wouldn't give to be somewhere else". Regardless of the reason Kento was glad to see his friend again. Galen dismissed the fourteen or so troopers lagging behind him as he embarked on a walk with Kento. They talked nonstop; Kento grateful for any kind of news that might have to do with the order and Galen being such a talkative mouth enjoyed the opportunity to gab at his heart's content.

"So they put Skywalker on the council?" Kento said more as a statement than a question. Galen nodded adding more to the story,

"Yeah. Shortly after you left. But he was denied the level of master. I know it's unheard of but the council is doing anything to appease the chancellor right now. Kento, things are changing. People are changing". Galen and Kento discussed more about the war with regards to the order the entire way to Kento's home. They were soon in front of the small wooden door that seemed eager to welcome them. Kento reached out for the handle when Galen stopped him.

"You know Kento, I haven't seen Mallie in months. You might as well tell me how big she is now so I don't say anything rude to her once I see her. So how big is she?" Galen said half serious, he knew of the anger a pregnant woman could house. Kento lifted his hands into the air indicating his wife's size and mouthed the word, "huge". Galen smiled.

Mallie opened the door to find the two men standing there, caught in the act of discussing her figure. She crossed her arms trying to look intimidating before she said,

"I may not be able to hear you both but I still understand that you're talking about me". Her face turned into a pout that could only stay there for a second before she smiled holding her arms open, waiting for Galen to hug her. While hugging her he whispered in her ear,

"Hey Mallie, I don't know if you've noticed but you're huge". She slapped him playfully and invited both Kento and Galen inside.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Mallie and Kento were grateful for company and Galen was a friendly face. The three of them laughed and talked, it was almost like old times. All three of them missed this kind of laughter that grew from the gut. Mallie jumped as her belly moved. Galen took notice. He looked at Mallie and Kento, what would it be like to raise a child with someone. His mind floated to the quiet confines of the Jedi archives, it was a place he sometimes "accidently" bumped into the copper-skinned goddess, Tierra. He smiled dreamily.

"So Mallie," he asked, mouth full of food, eying her full stomach, "how much longer do you have till little Marek gets here?" She smiled while patting her stomach before answering,

"Well, _she_ should be arriving, hopefully, within a few weeks." Kento rolled his eyes at Galen, careful not to let Mallie see. He leaned in close to Galen's ear and whispered hurriedly,

"Mallie insists that we are having a girl. I think she plans on naming her old master, even if I hated the woman". Galen snorted, food flying everywhere. The three of them laughed. This was the last moment of happiness the three of them would share together as the world came crashing in through the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Mallie let out a gasp of pain as she cradled her hand in her chest, it was burning. Kento lunged at Mallie pulling his arms over her head as Galen kicked over the table as to shield themselves from the oncoming fire. Galen ignited his saber and started to fight off the incoming blaster fire with shot within inches of their heads. The troopers were piling into the small home, breaking the window and trying to get any shots at the three Jedis they could get. Something was wrong. Kento joined Galen in trying to deflect the fire, Galen was shouting at the troopers,<p>

"Stand down. Stand Down! That's an order!" He repeated this over and over but to there was no effect on the troopers. They continued to fire on their leader and once considered allies. Kento was able to tear through four or five troopers but even this wasn't enough as more seemed to surround the dwelling seeking their lives. The men ducked down behind the table with Mallie, who had her arms wrapped around her stomach, as if it might protect her unborn child. It was Galen, who spoke first,

"Is there a back way out of here?" Kento nodded. "Kento, Get Mallie out of here. Go. I'll catch up with you two when after I've given you both enough time to get to a safe distance, and don't argue with me Kento". Kento stared at Galen, he had never been more grateful to have Galen standing beside him. Kento nodded and tugged at Mallie's wounded hand urging her to follow him, she let out a hiss of discomfort but hurried after her husband.

It was if the world had slowed for a moment. Mallie flipped her head over her shoulder, to see Galen defend, not only himself but his friends, against the countless troopers. He was hit in the shoulder and with a scream of agony continued his attacks. Mallie knew she would never see him again. Kento pushed a trooper that was blocking the back exit hard into the wall, causing the solider to slump onto the ground, with a powerful force push as he raced down the dusty road. He could hear Galen's cries of desperation and survival, they were the same cries Kento had heard on the battlefield, then his yells stopped abruptly.

"Galen! GALEN!" Kento was screaming at the top of his lungs, his throat burning. Regardless that he had felt his friend fall Kento retreated back to the home to destroy those who, without any feeling of remorse, he ended Galen's life. His robes made a tearing noise as his left sleeve was almost torn clean off, Mallie was holding his robe, forcing him to stay despite the pain in caused her in her hand.

"Let go. Get out my way!" he snarled. She tried her best to console him, standing firmly in front of him, silent tears etched her face, and she was pleading with him, placing her hands on his face trying to force him to meet her eyes. He couldn't, as his eyes were wild and fierce.

"Kento, he's gone. I know you want to go back for him but you can't! Don't let his sacrifice be in vain! Don't leave me to raise this child alone. Please Kento!" she was pleading with him trying to make him see reason, his emotional walls were about to burst, sending a flood in every direction, his face softened briefly before gulping down the dry desert air.

She was right and Galen was dead. As sense seeped back into Kento he began to see the extent of his and Mallie's situation, his eyes darkened at the thought of their prospects. He could hear the not so distant footsteps that were unmistakably those of troopers. Grabbing Mallie's uninjured hand he pulled her behind him. She was too slow, being this burdened with child, she was no longer able to move at the speed he needed her to be. Scooping her into his arms he ran. He ran until his legs grew numb, he ignored it. Ran until his shins burned with exhaustion, he ignored it. Finally his feet could barely take one more step in front of the other, he wasn't even running anymore, just taking short steps that cost him all of his energy.

Mallie begged him to put her down, it hurt her to see him this physically exhausted. She felt a pang of sorrow go through her, as she could not even imagine the emotional trauma that was surely raging inside him. He let her go dropping to his knees behind a large pile of metal junk in a small alcove. His head bobbed slightly back and forth as his breath was ragged. Mallie put her arms around his broad shoulders, doubting it would provide him with any relief but he had to know she was here, standing beside him and he wasn't alone. She felt him shaking beneath her hands. She had never seen him shed one tear before in her life. He managed to squeeze out a few tears. Each one fell unashamed as they were for his brother.

Mallie just held him, both of them were dirty, sand smudged on their cheeks, dark circles under the eyes from a sleepless night, and there was a sadness that created a shield around their souls.

Mallie's uninjured hand flew to her forehead and the other went to her child. Something was wrong she could feel it. Mallie had always been more attune to feeling the traces of others than most other Jedis so Kento had not noticed the steady disappearance of the traces. Mallie's eyes were bulged wide, her green eyes sat looking but seeing nothing. They were gone. A pain stabbed her heart. She could feel those she knew falling, the screams of children, the feeling of betrayal. Her mouth opened to speak but just moved wordlessly. Her soul was being ripped from thousands of directions. Each piece was torn from those she could not help but feel be destroyed.

Kento turned to his wife. His alarm was magnified as in seeing her in this position he feared the worse for her and their child. He stood so that he was right in front of her. In a voice ridden with panic he half yelled,

"Mallie. Mallie! What's wrong? Is it the baby? Mallie, please…"he trailed off. If she was having their child now, there was no was they wouldn't be discovered as they would have to head to the nearest medical facility and questions would be raised. She just shook her head; with a haunting look masked upon her face. Her arms quivering reached up to grab hold of his biceps. He eyes looked into his as tears cascaded down her cheeks and she was only able to utter out one word breathily.

"…gone…" Kento didn't understand. He checked their location again before turning to face his wife's horrified face again.

"Mallie who's gone?"

"Everyone is gone".

And just like that he felt the wave. It poured upon them both, they were almost drowning in it. She fell into his chest bawling like a small child. She continued to talk but he couldn't understand through her unselfish, uncontrollable, tears. Embracing each other in this moment is all they could do for solace but even that wasn't enough.

They held their breath as troopers marched past them; the disregarded piles of scrap metal protected them. Soon the uniform steps faded away. Kento's eyelids drooped shut but instantly popped open. He couldn't rest now, not when they were left so exposed.

"Stay here," he told her. She tried to protest as he rose, wiping the dust from his worn pants, but he gave her a look that told her arguing would not do her any good.

"I'll be back," he said reassuringly and she believed him. Watching her husband's figure growing smaller Mallie attempted to meditate again hopeful to find some spark of light to grasp onto.

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she saw a young man standing on the edge of a landing platform, the wind gently whipping his white robes around him, his hand rested precariously on the metal inside of the ship. It was if she was standing right in front of him but could not sense her, so she continued to stare at him. The young man had many of the same features Kento carried. Mallie could sense something was troubling him. She could feel his heart beating with hers; there was a great deal of sadness and anxiety stirring within him. Whatever the reason might be Mallie felt a strong desire to comfort him, she placed her hand against his cheek but the sturdy man did not register her touch. Mallie could sense another figure on the platform, she peered over his shoulder to find a startlingly beautiful woman behind him. Her expression brought tears to Mallie's eyes, the woman's crystal blue eyes were filled with a love brimmed with sorrow. How many times had Mallie given that look to her own husband. Mallie shut her eyes and when she opened them she found herself staring back again into the unforgiving desert landscape.

Kento returned shortly caring clothing in his hands. He explained to her that it was medic clothing and that he had found a way off of the hostile planet.

"A ship?" Mallie asked while trying to squeeze into the medic uniform that was too tight around her midsection.

"Yes," he replied, "There is a cargo ship leaving shortly, we'll get aboard without too many questions asked in these outfits. Mallie if something happens… if we get attacked I want you to run, don't try to fight back, I'll make sure to give you enough time to get away. Promise that you won't come back for me." Mallie's insides crumbled but promised him regardless.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Mallie felt Kento's head rest upon her shoulder, the bristles of his hair tickled her neck slightly, but she didn't mind. She sighed inwardly, she was grateful that she did not have to keep the promise she had made to Kento in the mist of the sand. Her baby moved. It was a strange thing to have another person's life entirely dependent upon you. She sagged visibly but straightened up as Kento's head started to fall from her shoulder, sometimes she felt like a burden to Kento. She was useless and never seemed able to protect him. She played her hands. Her injured one was wrapped tenderly in torn clothing from Kento's robes, she gingerly massaged it.<p>

Her mind wandered. What had happened? Why did the troopers suddenly turn on them? She wondered how many Jedis would be left in the galaxy now. After feeling the destruction of so many lives Mallie hated to admit that only a handful of them were probably alive. Kento lightly snored. Mallie cast her eyes down thinking about the uncertain future.

Her child moved again within her. She didn't want this life for her unborn child. Well she guessed she could refer to the baby as her son. The instant her vision had struck her she knew it had been about this child. She smiled briefly, small dimples played on her cheeks as she brushed her hair away from her face. She had decided against telling Kento about the images she had scene, while she could share anything with him, for some reason this moment seemed like it had only been meant for her, besides she didn't want to spoil the surprise of Kento finding out he had a son. Still, as happy as she was she couldn't help but feel unnerved by her vision. She sat and tried to see more but nothing came to her. She eyes became heavy so she leaned her head to rest against Kentos'.

Unsure of how long the couple had been sleeping Mallie got up to not only stretch but also inquire about their journey so far to the personal aboard the ship. Kento rested his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands. He was revisiting his nightmare again. The young man in the dream was terrifying, it was the same young man he had been dreaming about for months, lightening poured from his fingertips and absolute fury crashed around him, Kento tried to shout out to the young man, trying to help him, but the boy laughed cruelly at him stating that Kento could never help him. Kento was determined to nonetheless but the boy always seemed just out of Kento's reach. Kento closed his eyes rubbing them with his coarse fingers, he knew he would never be rid of these nightmares but it didn't hurt to attempt to rid himself from the haunting memories.

Mallie returned to him looking cross, fingering her necklace, this made laughter rise from Kento, Mallie was naturally so even tempered that this look was humorous upon her round face. She sat down angrily, leaning forward slightly; her hands gripped the edge of the seat. She turned to Kento, her crossness still there.

"Did you know this cargo ship was headed to Kashyyyk ?" she asked him, although her tone was more of that than an accusation than a question. Kento's eyebrows popped up for a moment.

"No. Sorry Mallie," he placed his hand against her cheek and continued, "I wasn't that concerned with the location. I was more occupied with getting us out of there," his eyes fell for a moment as he thought of Galen. Mallie cupped his chin in her hand and brought it close to her own lips. They sat close together for the remainder of the trip contemplating their new lives on an unfamiliar planet.

To Mallie's delight she found she enjoyed Kashyyyk , the smell of the forest reminded her of when she was a young child playing in the forests behind her home, and despite their ferocious size, she found the Wookies to be warm and welcoming to two outcast Jedis, and so she was optimistic about raising her child here. However the planet bore its' own scars of battle. They arrived to see the aftermath of a war that had left black, smoked trees, crashed war ships littered on the beaches, regardless of the obvious signs of a destructive battle, the world was calm. The natives of the planet began to rebuild, just as Mallie and Kento tried to rebuild a broken promise of safety and joy.

While Kento had many concerns about create a home her there was only one that truly caught Mallie's attention. When she would go the markets there were always an increasing number Trandoshan slavers. Her stomach always churned uncomfortably as they reminded her of that almost fateful night many months ago. There was also something about the way those Trandoshan looked at the small Wookie younglings that made Mallie's stomach drop. Their eyes followed the small Wookies, as they clung to their parents' leg, it was if they seemed to be putting a price on each and every one. Instinctively she had reached for her weapon, when she saw them for the first time, but she found Kento's hand in hers instead of the smooth texture of her lightsaber's hilt.

Their home was simple but warm. It was made from the same woods that surrounded them and that seemed created a bond to this planet in a way that the desert planet had not. Kento ran his hand down the family crest that he had fashioned outside their doorway. Pride rose in his chest. He thought back to those his younger years in where he had run through the halls of the temple, shouting to hear his voice echoing off the great statues only to be promptly shushed by an elder Jedi, nothing meant much to him back then and even into his teenage years he was still an immature child. His family chest had held little importance to him then, disregarding it as, something that if he died in battle, could be used to identify his body, but now he would have a family he could claim to it.

He could hear Mallie's cries of pain floating from inside the wooden hut, and he clenched his fist until they turned white, he had been ushered out of the room by the midwife, he prayed for the safety of both his beloved wife and their child. After what seemed like several lifetimes Kento heard the unmistakable small cries of a baby, in this instant something within was changed forever.

With both of her sleeves rolled up, the plump midwife motioned Kento back into his home. With each step Kento took closer to his bedroom door his heart began to beat wildly with panic. For one brief moment he contemplated leaving, he wasn't ready for this, he couldn't be a father, he was unsure of the protection he could offer his child. The door to the bedroom stood slightly ajar and the afternoon sun painted the opening, inviting him to enter. He took one large intake of breath before pushing the door fully open.

Mallie sat on their bed, her face was still slightly pink from the exhaustion of childbirth, in her arms she held a bundled of cloth that held their child, her face was full of unconditional love as she stared at the bundle, she looked up at Kento, tilting her head slightly a warm smile played with her lips. To him, she had never looked more breathtaking. Without speaking Kento walked towards the bed, and sat next to Mallie, he peered over the top of the cloth to see a small rounded face sleeping with the confines of his mother's arms. Kento carefully placed his hand on his child's small tuft of dark chestnut hair. Mallie moved her arms, careful not to wake the infant, and placed him in Kento's strong arms.

Kento was no longer a warrior but a father. Mallie just watched them both for a while before speaking,

"He looks just you".

"He?" Kento's voice jumped then looking down at his son his tone returned to a revered tone, "Hello son". Mallie looked at him anxiously before she offered her own gift to Kento.

"Galen," she offered pausing for a moment, "His name is Galen". Kento's face broke into a heartbreaking smile and he placed a kiss on both his wife and son's foreheads.

Time bounded and seemed to leap following Galen's birth and their home was full of rich laughter. Mallie and Kento felt immensely happy as they watched their tiny son grow strong with each passing day, even as a small baby his parents could sense his extreme connection to the force. It was unusual for a child so young have such a bond. The family enjoyed their days together, taking walks into the wood, visiting the markets and taking in the occasional Jedi visitor, who like them, was just seeking protection and peace. There were not many to come by, enough to count on one hand. It was from one of these visitors Mallie and Kento learned the truth behind the untimely, and unnecessary death of their friends.

"I don't understand," Mallie, muttered, "How could he betray us. All of us". She and Kento allowed the truth to seep into them, it hadn't been a mistake or a fluke, it had been a friend and it had been done with a purpose. Kento's voice was louder than necessary when he questioned their guest,

"Skywalker. Are you sure it was Skywalker?" He was in disbelief. Anakin had been his friend and on many occasions had watched each other's backs during battles.

"Yes. It was Skywalker. However that name holds little importance to him now as he only answers to his master as Darth Vader," their guest said trying to sound casual and unemotional as she eyed Galen, who was lying face-up on Kento's lap trying to grasp at his father's dangling fingers, her emotions were conflicted. Shaaki Ti watched the boy with curiosity, she had felt his immense power, and wondered about his future. She herself had pondered about the fate of the Jedi, even to finding her own Padawan to train. She would have suggested to Mallie and Kento possibly returning to train their child, however she could feel the bond of the family, and knowing Kento's protective nature he could never give up his child. She was lucky enough to have escaped the grievous order 66 and while she would have enjoyed to stay nearby those similar to her own abilities, she knew she must continue on her own journey, too may force sensitive beings clustered together would attract attention, she could not endanger this family. After embracing Mallie, wishing them safety and gently tickling Galen's round stomach she bid the family farewell and embarked on her own uncertainty.

After Shaaki Ti's departure Mallie and Kento could only look at each other. With much abruptness Kento gathered Galen into his arms and handed him to Mallie, walking out their door without as much a glance back. Galen yawned in her arms, resting his head against her chest, she kissed the top of his head, her eyes still cast upon the entryway, she followed his angry yells, and the sound of splintering wood. She was feet from him but he took no notice, his right hand raised he gave on charged punch into a large tree, it swayed then fainted, causing an earsplitting crack upon breaking and falling into the midst of the other foliage. Galen cried. Kento turned around; his breathing was heavy, is eyes contained a thousand questions but could not find the will to ask any.

"It was always him," Kento managed to say between breaths, "It had always been Skywalker and he is the reason they are all dead. He is in the dark now, selfishly following his own desires. He has no compassion for anyone any longer. I want to kill him Mallie". He finished his thought without looking at his wife who was attempting to console their child who continued to whimper. Mallie often tried to suppress Kento's harsh emotion reactions however this time she just let him carry on.

"All of us, in the order, made a promise to protect each other and he just…just," Kento gulped trying to find the words but since they eluded him he began shouting, "He is the reason I can't protect anyone. He is the reason Galen is dead and he is the reason we can't ever be a family free of being burdened with the feeling of helplessness!

"Kento," Mallie quickly interjected, "We are not helpless, and we have each other. We will protect each other and our son". He put his arms around her, so that Galen was resting between the two of them. Mallie continued her voice soft and comforting, "Kento, Anakin is no longer in the light but that doesn't give you the excuse to dip into darkness. I'm sure somewhere within him he is conflicted and is feeling pain too, even if it just a small speck it has to be there, he was always-" Kento cut her off, Mallie was often too trusting, believing there was good in all beings, for her own good.

"There is nothing redeeming in him now. Nothing. You think that if he found us he would hesitant for even a moment? He doesn't know what it's like to have a family, or to care for someone the way I care about you. If he had this would never have happened and all of the Jedi would still be alive. Vader will never been a redeemed man, his acts are too vile to be forgiven". Kento just left his words at this, his mind swirling with thoughts of revenge and hate, but Mallie's sweet kiss on his cheek removed the fog of darkness. He released her from their embrace taking Galen from her and they walked side-by-side back into the house without speaking another word.

Mallie awoke in middle of the night to find her bed empty, panic set into her gut as she quickly slide from the bed to find her son's cradle empty as well. Her long white nightgown swept along the floor as she made her way through the dark home, lit with the moon, she couldn't find her family anywhere, her conversation with Kento was fresh in her mind, she began to fear the worst until she heard the high pitched laughter of her son and the deep hums from her husband.

She just watched them together from the window, leaning against the sill, her white gown was gently caressed by the wind, and this was a gentle side to Kento, that people other than herself, rarely witnessed. He was rocking Galen and humming to him trying to soothe his son, and with every gust of wind Kento held Galen closer to his chest. As tempted as she was to join them outside Mallie allowed Kento to share this moment with Galen, she ran her fingers through her hair, and made her way back to her bed smiling to herself the entire way.

Kento stared into the black woods just waiting for a dark figure to arise and take his family from him. Nothing stirred so Kento continued to rock Galen back and forth, his eyes never leaving the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong> This is my least favorite chapter I've written so far, so I will be making a much needed return to this chapter to make major improvements. Regardless I hope you readers have enjoyed the story so far!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>The sun peeked out from the tops of the high trees. The small hut was filled with the smells of the forest and the gentle rays from the morning sun. Mallie cradled her son against her chest while she starred out admiring these peaceful moments in her life. Spending the last few months with her child and husband by her side her life was complete. Her small child cooed in her arms, she kissed his soft brown hair and his eyelids began to droop. Mallie held him tighter in her arms rocking slowly from side to side, he was her most precious treasure, and soon he was sleeping peacefully within the safety of her arms. She carefully placed him in the wooden cradle at the edge of her bed. She just watched her son Galen sleep, placed a warm hand against his cheek, kissed him and then made her way to the front of her house.<p>

Kento was sitting on the ledge of the small deck that wound its way around the Marek home. He breathed in the clean crisp air. He was grateful. Grateful for his family, for their safety, and the promise of a peaceful future. Sometimes when Kento was alone with his thoughts he couldn't feel guilty for his life. His former master was dead and his brother, Galen, was dead and Kento's heart grew heavy but instantly vanished when a warm hand grazed the back of his neck. He looked up into the angelic face of his wife. He took her hand and kissed it gently. She sat down beside him and he placed his protective arms around her waist, she then tilted her head to rest on his shoulder. They remained this way taking in the small stolen moments of comfort they both never thought they could have.

She eventually got up and stretched as she had a long journey ahead of her today. She needed to go to the markets. Kento grabbed her hand and got up to his feet. A slight breeze rustled Mallie's hair; Kento tucked it back behind her ear.

"Don't go. Stay."

"I'll be back soon love," she replied looking into the tenderness in her husband's eyes. Sometimes this tenderness made her soul burn, "You think you can handle Galen by yourself today?" He nodded as he gave a half smile. Mallie began to make her way down the steps, to the small dirt path that disappeared into the woods, but Kento grabbed her hand once more and held her close to him for a moment before kissing her gently. She smiled and soon she disappeared into the woods.

It was taking too long. She should have been back by now. Something must be wrong. Kento paced around the crudely carved table. Calm yourself Kento, he thought. His mind often went to the worst-case scenarios. Visions of Darkness still invaded his dreams, and once again he had been unable to protect that young man, he now knew was his son. He walked into his bedroom. His son was still sleeping undisturbed. Mallie told him that Galen looked just like him but he thought their son was more like her as he had the same warmth that Mallie held. He left the room and continued pacing.

His hands suddenly gripped the table his fingerprints created indents. Kento couldn't breathe. He felt her. She was fading. Kento couldn't move it was as if he had been hit with a large steel block and iciness flowed from his head down until it seeped to the floor.

Mallie.

He ran, overturning the table in his wake. He raced out the door preparing to get to his wife. He stopped abruptly; he couldn't leave, as he had made a promise to Mallie. He couldn't leave his son alone and unguarded. His heart quickened and he felt more helpless than he had ever in his life. He walked back into his home, every step felt like a betrayal, he just sat on the floor, waiting and trying to connect to his wife's trace but his efforts were fruitless.

A large Wookie arrived to the Marek home, along with a man he and Mallie had befriended in the markets. The Wookie was carrying the small still form of his wife. Kento took her from him and crumpled to the floor.

"What happened?" he demanded, stroking his wife's face. Neither of them could answer, as the ability to speak seemed to evade them at that moment. They just stood by silently observing a man's life fall apart in his arms.

"Kento?..."

Mallie opened her eyes weakly and tried to give him what she thought was a reassuring smile but instead coughed up a small amount of blood. Kento eyed the damage; he could feel her life force waning. She was growing weaker and weaker with every moment that passed by. Her hands were clutched at her upper chest. He forced out a strong voice, he couldn't let her know how bad her situation really was,

"Let me see." She lifted her hands from her chest, they were covered in blood, her blood, and her robes were soaked in it. Kento could see that this was a mortally fateful wound. He choked out a sob, and held her tighter. Galen started crying in the bedroom and the sound wafted into the room matching Kento's pain.

Mallie placed her right hand against his cheek, smearing his cheek with her blood soaked fingers, her green eyes searched his tear filled ones, he placed his own hand on top of hers. She coughed again and her breath came out in sharp painful gasps. She was struggling to breathe. He leaned down to kiss her cheek, Galen wailed louder.

"Kento," she was able to gasp out into his ear, "Take care of Galen. Keep him in the light. Protect him, please." Kento gulped,

"Mallie, I promise."

"Tell him, when he's older, that I will always be with him, and that I love him".

"I will" he couldn't stop the tears that fell from his face.

"I….." she struggled to find the energy to finish her sentence, she had to let him know, "…love you Kento…so…don't…cry…" He watched her green eyes lose their luster as they closed and her hand slipped from his face. Her life force was suddenly snuffed out. Kento began to rock in place, holding his wife's form. He kissed her cheek, her forehead calling for her to come back but she didn't.

Galen's cries grew louder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>She was gone. She had died as she lived, caring for others more than herself. He had marched into the markets to find those who had killed her only to discover they had all fled. Kento held a private funeral for his beloved wife with only himself and his son in attendance. Galen had slept peacefully during the entire event.<p>

Kento was merely a shell now, going through the functions of living but not really doing so. He sat at his table, son tucked away within the confines of his robe, bubbles spewing from his mouth. He stared at the two lifeless objects in front of him.

Her light saber hilt and the necklace that she had worn around her slender neck sat as still as she had been in his arms. Kento blinked back his tears staring at his wife's possessions; they were all he had left of her. His free arm slowly reached for Mallie's necklace but stopped short, afraid of feeling the cold metal in his fingers that just reaffirmed that her warmth was gone and would never come back. It scraped across the table as he picked it up. The necklace dripped from his fingers as two small hands reached up to grab it. Kento looked down at his son. His son would never know his mother and Kento was a poor replacement for her. Kento lowered the ring into Galen's hands. Galen took this as a sign that he could chew on the necklace happily without having it be taken away.

His home seemed different now. Even taking a look around brought a pang of guilt to Kento. She wasn't here and it was his fault. He had failed to keep her safe. The promise he had made her was worthless. The floor still bore the scars of their last goodbye. A small area of the wood was stained a slightly darker color where her life had poured onto the floor. It would always stand as a constant reminder to him and his inability to protect those he loved the most.

Her light saber still lay as an unwanted guest on the wooden table. Kento slowly began to dismantle it piece by piece. When Galen started his training.…Kento immediately stopped this stream of thought. Did he really intend to teach his child now, after this? If Galen were never trained then he would be free and safe. Free to make his own decisions and would never feel burdened by the responsibilities of caring such a weapon. While he could feel his son's obvious ability he was hesitant to make a clear choice on his training. Mallie herself had been unsure of her Galen's fate. One day when he was older they would perhaps breach the subject.

Kento returned his attention to the light saber, dismantling it, until he found what he had been looking for, her light blue saber crystal. It was clear and bright. Without a second thought he replaced his own green one with hers. At least in one way, if he ever had to raise his weapon again, she could be with him even if it was in a miniscule way.

Galen was rubbing his eyes, his small mouth widening into a yawn, the necklace had fallen onto his father's boot. Kento took that as a sign that they both should go to bed. After Galen was comfortably sleeping, untroubled by thoughts of loss, Kento climbed into his bed that felt too large. He had clasped the necklace onto his own neck and began twisting it in fingers. He kissed it. He absent-mindedly stretched his hand over to the opposite side of the bed expecting to feel his wife's warmth but the bed was cold.

* * *

><p>As far as Kento was concerned Galen was a happy child. He often spent time running around in the surrounding woods, playing in the little creeks and catching all kinds of animals eager to show his father.<p>

These past four years had been difficult for Kento. Raising a child alone was a hardship for him. He loved his son more than anything and was always a little too over protective for Galen's own good. He was committed to keeping his wife's promise, to keep their child safe. Even with his focus always on Galen he thought of his wife with each sunrise and missed her at each sunset. When Galen smiled she was there, when he held the warm hand in his own she was there. It was a mixed blessing. He told stories of Mallie daily to Galen, he wanted her to be a large part of his life so he wove tales of her bravery during the war and shared all of her adventures. The only story he could never tell Galen was the one surrounding her death. He would tell his son the full story one day, when it didn't hurt as much, and he was just far too young now. He hoped his son's chest would swell with pride as his own did when he thought of how selfless his Mallie had been, trying to protect their friends on that fateful day in the markets.

With everyday that passed Galen's power seemed to grow and called out to Kento, urging him to harness that energy and teach his son to do great things. Kento ignored that call. Perhaps if his wife was still alive his choice would be different but her death reaffirmed his choice to keep Galen from that life. He would keep his son safe like he had promised.

Galen looked out from his bedroom window, pushing aside the panels so he could feel the wind against his face. He liked the wind; it was if it sometimes spoke to him. His head rested on his folded arms as his large brown eyes searched the heavens. The stars were always amusing to him. Sometimes his father would tell Galen stories of all the different planets that were out in the cosmos, Galen always asked his father if they could go to all of them, to that point his father would firmly answer, "No". Even being such a young child he yearned to go exploring much to his father's displeasure. Once he had traveled a little too far from home, and his father had come charging towards him, yelling his names, carrying a blue stick of light, his eyes had been wild before he picked up Galen and placed him on his shoulders and carried him back to their home. Something flashed across the stars and Galen instantly knew it had not been any type of shooting star; it had a blinking red light and seemed to fly across the sky. Something was coming.

Kento bolted upright breathing heavily, he grasped the ring that lay on his chest, he rubbed it with his fingers, he could feel the disturbance and the presence of a long forgotten friend. The garish nightmare still played in his head, his son was hurting, and Kento could not help but feel responsible. He quickly grabbed a shirt and threw it over his head, attempting to put it on while he headed for his son's room. He threw open Galen's door so roughly that his son had screamed slightly. His son stood facing him, his back to the window, the wind pushed him to his father. Kento walked to the window closing it shut, but not before he could see more of the unnatural lights littering the sky. They wouldn't have time to leave.

Galen watched his father strong face change into an expression he had never seen before. He pulled on his father's pant leg, his father looked at him, Galen wasn't sure why but he felt somewhat afraid,

"Father?"

"Yes Son," Kento answered placing a hand on his son's soft hair.

"I'm…I'm afraid," Galen whispered out looking to the floor

"That's okay. Everyone gets scared," Kento said putting on a brave voice for his son the truth was Kento was terrified. Galen slept for a few hours on Kento's lap, the sun had risen in the sky, and the sounds of a battle were nearing with every passing moment. Kento had changed into some of his older robes, his hood concealed with concern. For a moment Kento hoped that this darkness would not recognize him. Inwardly he laughed at himself. If he could sense Vader then surely Vader would not be so easily fooled. Still, Kento was willingly to try to impossible to save the only thing worth fighting for, his child. Soon the presence was pressing down upon him it was so close he could no longer ignore it. He woke his son, pulling both himself and Galen off of the sofa. He yanked the chain from his neck, he got onto his knees so he could he eye level with Galen.

"Galen," he said, placing the necklace around his son's own neck, "I need you to promise me something". Galen nodded so Kento went on, "I want you to hide, do not leave the house, I don't want you to come looking for me, okay?" He placed a hand on Galen trembling shoulder, he gulped, "Stay here and hide. Don't' come out until I find you and tell you to come out. If I don't come back stay hidden for a day then when the sun goes down I want you to find the Wookies they'll know what to do".

Galen didn't understand. He just looked at his father, why would he need to hide? Galen was afraid so he fell into his father's form balling up bits of cloth in his hand. Kento protectively squeezed back his child's affection. He wasn't sure if he would every see him again, in fact he doubted it. He kissed his son's forehead and walked out the door.

"Father, wait!" Galen shouted running behind his father who was lengths from their home. Kento turned and embraced his son for the very last time. Galen spoke softly,

"I want to go, please".

"Galen I can't let you come with me," he voice was at the same level as his son's, "I made a promise to protect you to your mother and I intend to keep it...no matter the cost. Now please keep your promise to me, go and hide". His son let go of his father and raced back to the house.

Kento marched forward feeling a weight in his chest. He prepared to face the dark presence that had been growing closer threatening to extinguish any light Kento might hope to hold.

He could feel the wave of calamity that had come only for him. The destruction was massive; the ships came in never ending waves. Even the powerful Wookies seemed to be overrun. The trees were on fire, the homes burned charcoal and the dead lay in the street.

Kento stood rooted in front of his home serving as the last protection for his son.

The darkness was finally here. Kento was disgusted at the figure in front of his eyes. He had once considered the creature a friend, but now he was a threat, an enemy. His grip on his saber tightened. He had been in many battles in his life, the scars on his face, arms, and legs were a testament that. As dedicated as he had been in previous fights this one was the most important and would define his life. His chest rose, he wasn't as powerful or young as he had once been, but he would fight until his last breath. Taking strides towards the dark figure with strength he did not feel proclaimed,

"Dark Lord. Whatever you want you won't find it here". Vader did not even pause, as he felt the familiar trace of a long forgotten warrior. It was a strange meeting as the last time they had both laid eyes on each other they had been friends. So much had changed for both men since then. Vader then acknowledged Kento,

"You cannot disguise yourself from me" With this recognition Kento ignited his saber. It shone brightly before him, holding the protection of two parents for their son. With more bravado then he actually possessed Kento shouted at Vader,

"Turn Back".

Instead he did not turn back so Kento attacked knowing his skills were outmatched. They both began the dance of the duel weaving, ducking, and turning avoiding each other's blows. In some distant memory Kento and Anakin had once fought each other when they were younger for training exercises. They had laughed then. Now they did not laugh the hatred between them was palpable. Kento continued to press his attacks but was quickly caught in Vader's grasp, thrown against a tree, a rock until finally being shoved back into the door of his home so powerfully that it broke sending crashing onto the floor.

Sprawled out on the floor Kento tried to get up onto all fours, sweat fell from his face onto that darkened spot of wood that held his wife's last breaths. Without much warning Kento felt his body being lifted upwards by an invisible hand that held such anger and malice. Vader stood in front of Kento, his hand raised into the air, as he tightened his grip on Kento. Vader had felt Kento's distinct trace, it was the same from years ago, but there was something else he felt, it was a strange mixture of such power and feebleness. It soon overshadowed Kento's trace. With his red saber clutched in his hand he demanded the answer to the foreign force that filled the small hut,

" I sense someone far more powerful nearby. Where is your master?" Kento struggled to breath, his heart racing with fear. Vader could feel his son and there was nothing Kento could do to prevent that. He tried to hide his emotions in his weak response,

"The dark side has clouded your mind," he tried to gulp for air, "You killed my master years ago". Raising his saber higher Vader prepared to slay Kento without any remorse,

"Then now you will share his fate". As Vader's light saber rose for the final strike, Kento paid no attention. Fear plagued his eyes as he witnessed his son's small form peeking out from under the carved table, emerging from his hiding place.

_No, _he thought.

It was Galen's eyes that haunted him, their usual playful brown shade was a drenched in unbelief and horror-struck realization that his father was not as strong as he believed. He moved behind Vader, unconsciously pulling Vader's weapon from him into his tender hands. Kento's hand stretched out in a fruitless effort to reach Galen but just as he had failed to reach Mallie, he could not reach Galen.

There was obvious surprise in the dark lord's voice,

"A son?" With the remaining breath Kento held he pleaded with the only thing in his life worth holding onto to,

"Run!" Pain and agony rippled within Kento's body as he fell to the ground, his windpipe had been crushed. He could no longer breathe. He could no longer fight. In his last moment he watched the darkness step towards his son and his son stood unprotected and alone. His son's chances of survival looked bleak.

Kento had failed. He had failed to save Mallie and now he had failed to do so with Galen, it was as if he had lost Mallie all over again. One final thought misted it's self across Kento's mind as he perished.

_I'm sorry, son._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you, Thank you! Thanks for all the favs and thanks to all of those who encouraged me to keep going, you know who you are, thanks!<strong>

**Thanks for reading my humble attempt at this sorry excuse for a story. I hope you enjoyed it, if you like this story go check out some of my other ones. **

**I will definitely be returning to make major changes in the near future on this chapter and previous ones.**

**Thanks again!**

**Update: This story is soon to be deleted as I really don't like it, however a new and better version of this story should be making it's appearance soon.**


End file.
